


Head Above Water

by fishingwild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danvers Sisters Moments, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingwild/pseuds/fishingwild
Summary: God, keep my head above waterDon’t let me down, it gets harderI’ll meet you there at the altarAs I fall down to my kneesDon’t let me drown, drown, drownDon’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me drownORLena gets kidnapped by Lillian and put on a sinking submarine, whilst bombs are scattered across National City. Can Supergirl save both the city and Lena before bombs go off or Lena drowns?





	Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yes, this is another fic inspired by a song, but they give me inspiration so I went with this. This fic is based off of Avril Lavigne's new song "Head Above Water" which is absolutely amazing. I suggest giving the song a listen before or while reading this fic.  
> I would also like to thank @danigobingo for helping me with a few of the questions I had regarding this fic! You rock girl!  
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

_God, keep my head above water_

_Don’t let me down, it gets harder_

_I’ll meet you there at the altar_

_As I fall down to my knees_

_Don’t let me drown, drown, drown_

_Don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me drown_

 

The last remnants of the sun filtered in through the window as Alex arrived at her sister’s apartment. With her arms laden with pizza and pot stickers she was trying to find a way to knock on the door when it swings open, an energetic blonde waiting for her on the other side.

“Alex! Thank god you’re here, I’m starving!” Kara says and takes the take out from her sister and puts it down on her kitchen island. 

“Nice to see you too Kar. How am I doing? How was my day? Oh, it was nice. No alien breakouts at the DEO so good day.” Alex mutters sarcastically as she follows her sister into her apartment.

“You know I was going to _eventually_ ask you how your day was. But food is calling my name right now.” The blonde says with an eye roll and gets out two plates while Alex gets out some wine.

Soon the two are on the couch with their food and drinks, with _Buffy_ on in the background. Alex is expecting Kara to start going on some rant about Snapper not approving of an article she wrote, instead she gets a silent Kryptonian keeping her eyes on the tv in front of them. Alex gives her a few more minutes of silence before starting to pry.

“So how was work today?” She asks, hoping for an ice breaker to get her sister talking.

“Fine.” Kara replies before grabbing her sixth slice of pizza and looking back at the tv.

“Snapper didn’t tell you that your writing was horrible, or you needed more sources for an article?” Alex asks and takes a sip of her wine.

“Uh I don’t remember. Lena stopped by today.” She says with a small smile on her face and Alex quickly notes the change in her younger sister’s attitude at the mention of the other woman. Ever since Sam left Lena has been having to split her time between L-Corp and CatCo, resulting in Kara seeing less of her best friend.

“Is James still acting weird around her since the break up?” Alex asks and Kara visibly looks annoyed at the mention of James.

“Totally! And Lena doesn’t deserve that! She ended things with him in a calm manner and spent a lot of time away from CatCo to give him space. But he’s still acting like a child about it and was being standoffish with her. I can tell it upsets her, but she is at least trying to act professional about it at work. I love James, but he needs to grow up and move on.” Kara replies with a huff. “Lena doesn’t deserve to be attacked at work. She’s just doing her job. James needs to do his.” Alex regards her sister and bites her lip.

“So, did you get to talk to Lena at all while she was visiting?” And when Alex asks this Kara gets even more visibly upset.

“No… After James practically yelled at her for wanting to discuss the budget she left in a hurry. I tried seeing if she wanted to get lunch but she said she just wanted to go back to work.” Kara says and bites her lip, going quiet again. Alex looks at her sister.

“Everything okay Kar?” She asks gently and Kara looks at her hesitantly.

“Can I ask you something Alex?” Kara asks quietly and looks down at the blanket covering her legs.

“Of course.”

“How’d you know you liked Maggie? Like you were attracted to her?” She asks while picking at a loose string of the blanket. Alex is a little taken aback by the question but notices how nervous Kara is and gets a feeling as to where this conversation is going.

“Well, being around her just made me happy. I enjoyed spending time with her and was always hoping to spend more time with her. And when I would look at her I would think, ‘Wow, she is beautiful’. Making her laugh made me elated. I wanted to be the one who made her laugh.” Alex says and Kara is slowly nodding her head while still messing with the blanket. Alex gently reaches over and lays her hand on top of Kara’s. “Kara, you can tell me anything.” She says gently and Kara slowly looks at her sister, tears misting her eyes.

“I… Uh…” Kara starts to say and lets out a shaky breath. “I’ve been thinking a lot. About Lena. Not like in a creepy way. Not in a serial killer or stalker kind of way.” Kara rambles out quickly and Alex gently rubs Kara’s hand with her thumb.

“Breathe Kara. I know what you meant.” Alex says reassuringly and Kara nods her head.

“So I’ve been thinking about her a lot,” Kara starts and a gentle smile rests itself on her face. “Just at random times. Like I usually think about how I hope her morning is going well and that hopefully any meetings she had went well. And I also hope she’s had time to eat lunch. I usually text Jess and ask if Lena’s eaten lunch. When I surprise her with lunch seeing the grateful smile on her face makes my heart soar,” Kara continues, the smile on her face growing. “And then when I spend time with her… Everything about her makes me smile. Her eyes light up whenever she talks about some new technology they’re working on. She always laughs at any horrible science joke I make. Rao… Her laugh… It’s better than music. Its more melodious and just so rich. Everything about her makes me happy.” Kara finishes with a dopey grin on her face. Alex smiles at her sister and pats her hand.

“So what your saying is…” Alex starts and Kara blushes and looks down.

“I think what I’m saying is… Is that I think I like Lena? In more than a friend kind of way…” She says bashfully and looks at Alex. “That’s not a problem is it? I know you aren’t a big fan of Lena-”

“Kara. Of course this isn’t a problem. Lena has proven time and time again that she isn’t her family. And if she can put that kind of smile on your face then she must be some sort of special. Only food can make you smile like that.” Alex says playfully and nudges her sister. Kara chuckles and blushes even more.

“So when are you going to ask her out?” Alex asks and sips some more of her wine.

“What? No. No, no, no. That is not happening.” Kara says quickly while standing up and taking their empty plates into the kitchen.

“What? Kara you have to tell her how you feel. Nothing will ever happen between you two if you don’t tell her.” Alex says and stands up, following Kara.

“Well then nothing will happen then. I can’t risk our friendship.” Kara says with a small pout on her face.

“Crinkle says otherwise.” Alex says and pokes Kara in between her eyebrows at the supposed crinkle. “I know you Kara. You obviously like Lena very much. And you should allow yourself to be happy. To take this risk.”

“You think?...” Kara asks quietly, looking at her older sister.

“Yes. You save people every day as Supergirl, letting them live their lives. Giving them the opportunity to be happy. You are allowed that as well. I’m going to tell you some amazing advice that I was once told. Go get the girl.” Alex says with an ear-splitting grin, a similar smile on Kara’s face.

“I guess I do give amazing advice,” Kara says with a small laugh. “Thank you Alex.” She says genuinely and hugs her sister.

“Of course Kara.” Alex says, and then off in the distance sirens go off. The two sisters separate, and Alex gives Kara a nudge. “Go save the day Supergirl.” In a flash Kara is in her suit and half way out the window.

“Save a pot sticker for me!” She says before flying off and Alex chuckles.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

The next morning at 7 o’clock sharp Lena walks into the L-Corp building. She’s nursing a cup of coffee on her elevator ride up to her office and scrolling through the many email she has on her phone. As she arrives on the top floor she walks out of the elevator and into the lobby of her office where Jess is already sitting at her desk, working away.

“Good morning Miss Luthor.” She says and stands up, holding a tablet with Lena’s schedule for the day on it.

“Good morning Jess. Would you mind having a cup of coffee delivered to my office every half hour today?” She asks Jess with a gentle smile.

“Not at all Miss Luthor. Did you have a rough night?” The dutiful assistant asks concerned for her boss’s well-being. Lena bites her lip and thinks back to how she had a few too many glasses of whiskey last night after her less than pleasant meeting with James yesterday.

“More or less.” She answers with a shrug and walks into her office with Jess following.

“You have a meeting with R&D at 9:30, and then a meeting with finance at 11.” Jess says and places the tablet on Lena’s desk.

“Thank you Jess.” Lena says and sits down while taking another sip of coffee. Jess nods her head and leaves the CEO alone in her office.

The first two hours of Lena’s day pass quickly due to the caffeine and number of emails she needs to deal with. A half hour before her meeting with R&D she hears a thump on the balcony behind her. Unused to Kara being so loud in her landings Lena turns around to greet her friend, but instead of being greeted by a happy Kryptonian, she is met with the angry face of Hank Henshaw. Lena instinctively goes to grab a gun she has hidden but Hank quickly rushes her and roughly grabs her. He pins her against the glass wall and grips her wrists roughly.

“I would not do that if I were you.” He says gruffly and Lena bites her lip indignantly.

“What has my mom sent you to do to me this time? Torture me? Use me as bait? She’s really losing her touch, sending a pathetic excuse of a man to do her bidding.” Lena says bitterly and Hank bends her left hand in a way that hands should not bend. Lena bites her tongue to keep from screaming out, drawing blood as the metallic taste fills her mouth. She will not appear weak to this man. To her mother.

“Do not push me girl. Your mother instructed me not to kill. She did not say anything about hurting you. Now tell your assistant you are not to be disturbed for the rest of the day, and do not even try to grab the gun I know you have hidden if you want to lose that hand.” He demands and motions to the phone. He releases his grip on her and she cradles her broken hand close to her body. She hits the intercom button on her phone.

“Yes Miss Luthor?”

“Jess, please cancel all of my meetings for the rest of the day. I am not to be disturbed for any reason.”

“Okay Miss Luthor. Anything else?”

“No. Thank you Jess.” Lena says and looks at Henshaw. “Happy?” She asks and he grabs her arm roughly, leading her to the balcony before taking off, flying the two of them away from L-Corp.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

At 12:30 Kara informs James that she is taking her lunch break and leaves the CatCo building. She had been psyching herself up all morning to go talk to Lena, deciding that she was going to ask the woman to dinner tomorrow if her schedule could accommodate it. Once she’s out of the building she goes to Noonan’s to pick up lunch for the two of them. With food in her possession she decides to walk to the L-Corp building and enjoy the nice weather. As she passes a flower shop Kara gets an idea and goes in, quickly buying some plumerias for Lena knowing how much she likes them. Kara arrives at L-Corp a few minutes later and heads up to the CEO’s floor. As she walks out of the elevator she smiles at Jess and walks over.

“Good afternoon Jess.” Kara says with a smile and places the food she got for Jess on her desk, knowing the assistant usually forgets to eat as well.

“Oh. Good afternoon Miss Danvers,” Jess says with a frown on her face. “I’m sorry but Miss Luthor has said that she does not wish to be disturbed today, for any reason.” She says apologetically. The smile falls from Kara’s face immediately and is replaced with a frown.

“Oh. Well that’s alright. I’ll leave these here for her incase she wants to eat.” Kara says and puts Lena’s food on Jess’s desk as well.

“I’m sure she will appreciate it Miss Danvers. Are those for her as well?” She asks and motions to the flowers.

“Oh! Yes. If you could give these to her as well from me that would be great. Thank you Jess.” Kara says and places the flowers down as well.

“Of course Miss Danvers.” Jess says with a gentle smile.

“Well have a nice day.” Kara says with a small smile.

“You as well.” Jess says and Kara goes back to the elevator and leaves the L-Corp building.

Kara finds herself eating on a bench in the park, wolfing down her food with a pout on her face. She was really hoping to see Lena and get to ask her out to dinner. As she’s finishing her food she gets a text from Alex that she’s needed at the DEO. Kara throws out her trash and then makes her way to her other job.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Hank touches down in an abandoned building by the sea. He releases his type grip on Lena and she knows she’s going to have bruises tomorrow. She looks around, seeing a few tables here and there with different equipment on them, and then sees a cluster of desks with a bunch of computers on them, and her mother standing behind them.

“Welcome Lena, dear. What do you think of the place?” Lillian asks without even glancing up from her computers.

“Tacky as ever. Using an abandoned building? How original.” Lena says with some bite and Lillian shakes her head at her adoptive daughter’s attitude.

“Now, now Lena. That’s no way to talk to your mother.”

“Good thing you aren’t mine.” Lena says and crosses her arms while being mindful of her hurt hand.

“Feisty as ever today. No wonder no one respects you.” Lillian snaps back and Lena clenches her jaw. “Its no surprise that you have no friends. No boyfriend. No one can stand you. No one wants to be near failure.”

“That’s not true.” Lena says quickly, trying to ignore her cruel words.

“That’s a child’s response Lena. That is why no one respects you.” Lillian says and walks away from the computers and towards her daughter.

“What do you want with me? I have a company to run.” Lena says, growing bored of Lillian’s games.

“After today, I doubt you’ll ever being going back to that company.” Lillian says and motions at Hank. He grabs Lena again and practically drags her as he follows Lillian out of the warehouse. They step outside and the entire area seems to be deserted. Lillian walks down the pier and towards the docks, where a massive submarine is waiting at the surface. Lena’s eyes widen, knowing she’s going to have to go in that thing and tries to struggle against Hank. However, his grip is very tight and he marches her right down to the submarine.  

“So what’s your master plan? Just use me to lure Supergirl to you so you can kill her?” Lena asks as the hatch to the sub opens.

“Oh no dear. I don’t plan on killing Supergirl. Death is too good for her. Superman drove Lex to madness. And I plan on doing the same with her.” Lillian says bitterly.

“Why do you need me then?” Lena asks confused.

“Because my dear daughter. I plan on driving her to madness with your death.” Lillian says before Hank roughly shoved Lena into the submarine. She falls to the metal floor hard and hits her head roughly, her vision swimming. Lena hears Lillian’s maniacal laugh and the hatch shut before everything turns to black.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Kara arrives at the DEO in her Supergirl suit and walks up to Alex at the main table.

“Good afternoon Director Danvers.” Kara says with a playful smirk and Alex nudges her.

“Hello Supergirl. Glad you could make it. Brainy has discovered some weird anomalies across town.” Alex says and turns to Brainy.

“What kind of anomalies?” Kara asks and Brainy turns around in his chair.

“Very good question Supergirl. From the radiation signature they’re giving off they appear to be bombs.” He says while tapping a few things on his tablet and a layout of National City comes up on the screen with some orange dots in different locations across the city. “All of the orange dots are locations of the bombs.” Brainy says and Kara’s eyes widen.

“That’s over 20. Why’d you call me here instead of telling me to go after them and get rid of them.” Kara says and crosses her arms.

“Well from the radiation signature they’re giving off they are not activated yet. Just sitting there.” Brainy says while tapping a few more things on his tablet.

“All the more reason for me to go get them now. Do you think J’onn can help?” Kara asks and turns around to leave the DEO.

“He’s on his way but these bombs could go active at any minute.” Alex says and all of the screens glitch and the image changes to an incoming video stream, with Lillian’s face now on the screen.

“Hello Supergirl.” Lillian says with a smirk, and Kara stops in her tracks at the voice. She slowly turns around and glares at the main screen.

“What do you want Lillian?” Alex asks first and crosses her arms.

“Hello there Agent Danvers. Its been a while since I’ve seen you.” Lillian says and shifts her gaze to Alex.

“Actually she is Director Danvers.” Brainy adds and Lillian looks at him.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m-”

“What do you want Lillian?” Kara asks, getting very agitated.

“Well I am sure by now you are aware of the 24 bombs I have placed around National City. They are all wired to activate in the next 2 minutes. Once activated they will all go off within 2 minutes. Some of their timers are set for 2 minutes while others are only set for 10 seconds.” She explains with that same smirk on her face.

“Why are you doing this? You’re going to destroy National City.” Kara says outraged.

“This city is merely a necessary sacrifice in the bigger war against aliens. But fret not Supergirl, the people in those buildings are not the only ones at risk dying today.” Lillian says and the screen switches to a video feed of what appears to be the inside of a submarine, and what looks like someone laying on the floor unconscious. “This submarine is currently below the ocean right outside of National City. And there’s only one occupant on board. My daughter. However, the submarine isn’t up to code and has a few breaches in it. It is currently taking on water. It will be completely filled in about 4 minutes. Resulting in Lena’s death.”

Kara’s breath catches in her throat. It feels like her world had come to a crashing halt. She was taken back to those last moments on Krypton. The last time her world was ripped away from her. She wouldn’t let that happen. She _couldn’t_ lose her world again.

“It’s your choice Supergirl. Save the city, or save the girl. You better make a choice-” Before Lena can finish her statement a blast of heat vision destroys the screen. Kara is breathing heavily and her mind is racing. She can’t lose Lena. She _won’t_ lose her. She needs a plan.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

The first thing Lena notices is the smell of salt water. Its all around her. She groggily opens her eyes and slowly takes in the dark interior of the submarine. The next thing she notices is that she’s wet. She quickly sets up and groans, her head pounding. She can make out a few inches of salt water on the floor and she takes a few breaths. That’s when she remembers the last thing her adoptive mother had said to her. “I plan on driving her to madness with your death.” Lena rushes to her feet when she remembers that and stumbles a little, her vision swimming.

“Dammit… Must have gotten a concussion when I was pushed in here…” She mumbles and gently touches her hand to the back of her head. When she pulls her hand away its sticky with blood. “Lovely. A possible concussion, broken hand, and an open wound on my head. Today is really my day.” Lena grumbles to herself and straightens herself. She notices a door that must lead to another part of the submarine and she slowly makes her way over. She turns the handle and as she pulls the door open a rush of water floods into her room. It almost knocks her down but she uses the door to keep herself upright. She pushes the door back into place and secures it, noticing that the water in her room is about a foot high now.

“Great fucking job Lena! You should have known that if there was water already on the floor that it would be coming from another location!” The raven-haired woman scolds herself. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. “Okay. So the submarine is sinking. This room is slowly filling-” As Lena says that a loud groan from another part of the submarine and what sounds like an explosion rock the submarine. Lena grabs onto the wall for support, and notices water starting to fill this room up faster.

“Just lovely Lillian. Death by drowning. How original.” Lena mutters before trying to think of a way to decrease the inflow of water.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“Brainy we need a plan.” Kara says frantically.

“Well we have about 90 seconds until the bombs are activated. You and J’onn need to go round up as many as you can before they even activate so that’s less to worry about once they go active.” Brainy says and Kara takes off out of the DEO.

“So tell me which ones I can get to easiest.” She says through their comms system and Brainy guides them both to first few bombs.

“Brainy where am I supposed to put these bombs?” Kara asks as she flies back to the DEO with about five bombs in her arms.

“We luckily have a room built for containing bombs that should fit most of these.” Alex says and when Kara returns to the DEO tells her where the room is. Kara deposits those off before taking back off.

Between her and J’onn in the 90 seconds before the bombs get activated they’re able to retrieve 15.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Lena counts out 6o seconds. The water rose from mid-leg to waist deep. This was not ideal. The water rising at about two feet per minute. With the inside of the submarine not being more than seven and a half feet deep she would be completely submerged in under three minutes. And at best she could hold her breath for about 45 seconds. Lena kicks off her shoes and takes off her blazer, knowing that they’ll weigh her down in the water. She also takes off her blouse and skirt, not wanting to risk any extra weight on her body. Her best-case scenario at this point is hoping that the integrity of the submarine will collapse with the added weight off all of this water, and that the walls of the sub will blow, allowing Lena to attempt to swim to the surface of the ocean. All she can do at the moment is regulate her breathing, and to try to keep herself from panicking.

“Luthor’s do not panic Lena. Panicking is for the weak minded. And Luthor’s are not weak.” Lionel had once told Lena after she had first been adopted. Those words echo in Lena’s brain as she tries to stay calm, knowing that Kara will realize she was missing and would come find her. It’s what Kara does. And that gave Lena hope.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Following the 90 second mark Supergirl and J’onn couldn’t just take the bombs back to the DEO. They could explode in their arms mid flight or as soon as they reached the DEO.

“Supergirl, if you freeze the bombs that will keep the main reactor from going off. Then you can move to the next bomb. J’onn can bring them back here.” Brainy says and refreshes the map on where the remaining bombs are left.

“There are only nine left. We need you guys to be quick so hopefully none of these bombs go off.” Alex says as she paces the floor of the DEO. “Vasquez, get rescue teams prepped to move out to locations where bombs may potentially go off. We need men down there helping keep civilians safe and calm.”

“Yes Director.”

“What about Lena and the submarine?” Kara asks through the comms as she and J’onn deactivate the third of the last nine bombs left.

“I’ve managed to locate where her submarine is in the ocean. About one mile off the coast and a few hundred feet deep and continuing to drop as it takes on water. I have also managed to hack into the video feed Lillian attached to the submarine. We can see her. Oh she is half naked (Kara may or may not falter a few feet in her flying when Brainy says this), but there is not audio attached so we cannot inform her that we know where she is. Based on my calculations she has around 2 minutes left before she loses all air. That gives you about a minute to deactivate these last few bombs before you need to go rescue the submarine. That will give you enough time to swim down to the submarine and bring it to the surface before she runs out of air.” Brainy says and Alex looks at the video feed now up on the screen.

“It looks like she took off her clothes to reduce her weight in the water. Luckily that water isn’t too cold so she doesn’t need to worry about hypothermia or exposure.” Alex says to Kara. “Don’t worry Supergirl. We’re going to save everyone.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

The water had now risen to her shoulders. Lena was regulating her breathing and trying to conserve her energy. Lena knew what happens when you drown. You hold your breath once you run out of breathing room. Holding your breath is a conscious act. Holding in air isn’t the issue. It’s the build up of carbon dioxide in your blood that cause you to release breath. Once you release your breath water goes in your airways and lungs. This leads to coughing. Without any oxygen you then lose consciousness. Your heart then struggles to pump blood to your body, until it stops. Lena knows the exact process her body would go through as she drowns. This knowledge calms in a sadistic way. Knowing exactly when her body will give up fighting, even if her brain doesn’t want to. What she wants if for a certain Kryptonian to come save her. To rescue her and tell her that she is going to be fine.

“I’m sorry Kara… I’m sorry I never told you how I felt. You deserved better than me.” Lena says as the water rises to her head, causing her to begin treading water.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

With just 75 seconds left there was only one bomb left to stop. Supergirl was a few feet from the building when it exploded. It was on the seventh floor of a nine floor building. Supergirl notices the structure of the building failing and goes underneath to the parking garage while J’onn helps civilians get off the top two floors. Supergirl sees where a beam split in half and uses her heat vision to repair the beam.

“How’s it looking up there J’onn?” Kara asks and flies up to the two floors.

“Most of the civilians were able to escape through a stairwell but I can’t tell if anyone is left on.” Kara uses her x-ray vision and sees two people trapped in a back room.

“There are two people trapped. I’m going to get them.” She says and races into the building. She locates the two women and checks them for any injuries before holding each one in her arms and flying them out. She puts them next to an ambulance and then takes off into the sky.

“Brainy how much time do I have to get to Lena?” Kara asks as she flies to the ocean as quickly as she can.

“She has 15 seconds before she loses air, and about 30 seconds after that before she can no longer hold her breath.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Lena only had a few seconds left to breathe. She closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing. Taking in those last few mouthfuls of air.

“I love you Kara…” She whispers into the empty submarine, knowing those are her last words. Knowing that if she gets to choose her last words, she would want them to be about Kara. About the woman she loves. The woman she wishes she had the _courage_ to tell how she feels. She takes her last breath, and then slips under the water.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

15 seconds of air left.

Kara uses her x-ray vision as she flies over the ocean, hoping to locate the submarine.

12 seconds.

She finds it.

“Supergirl are you sure you can swim deep enough?” Alex asks concerned for her sister.

“Alex, I love her. I have to.” Kara says and dives under.

9 seconds.

She swims as fast as she can down to the sub, fortunately super speed can work for swimming.

5 seconds.

She gets to the submarine and swims underneath. She tries to find a grip on the sub but the water pressure this deep is pounding in on her.

1 second.

She gets her grip, and with a scream, pushes up.

No seconds left. Lena is now running on potential air she may or may not have had.

Kara flies the submarine up to the surface, hoping Lena was able to hold her breath. She breaches the surface and gasps for air. She flies the submarine over to the pier and places it on the ground. Kara quickly x-rays the sub and sees exactly where Lena is floating in the water. She grabs the side of the sub and rips the metal off the frame. A rush of water comes out and Kara sees Lena’s body come out with the water. She catches her and flies them a few feet away before laying Lena down.

“Come on Lena. Breathe.” Kara says hopefully, with tears in her eyes and while listening for a heartbeat. Ba-bump… Ba-bump… She hears faintly. And then Lena coughs. Her eyes open and she half sits up as she coughs.

“Oh thank Rao…” Kara breathes out and rubs her hand along Lena’s back. “Are you alright Lena?” She asks as Lena’s coughing becomes less violent, and vibrant green eyes meet baby blues.

“Kara…” She gasps out and Kara continues to rub her back.

“Shh… Shh…Save your breath.” Kara says soothingly but Lena shakes her head.

“Kara, I love you.” Lena says, not wanting to waste another second being coward. Not wanting to waste one more moment not being honest with the woman she _loves_.

Kara’s breath catches in her throat. Lena just told her she loves her. All Kara wants to do is tell her back and then kiss this woman. The amazing woman who just survived drowning. And just told Kara she loves her.

“Lena, I-” Kara hears the flash of a camera. That’s when she notices the crowd forming around them. She quickly wraps Lena up in her cape, looks at Lena to make sure she’s okay with flying, and then gently takes off to the DEO.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Kara took Lena to the DEO where she was quickly taken to the medical bay to make sure she was alright, and to also get her into some dry clothes.

“You did it Kara,” Alex says walking up to her sister, still standing where the doctors had taken Lena from her. “You saved everyone.” Alex says with a proud smile for her sister.

“She said she loves me,” Kara says breathlessly, looking at the last spot she saw Lena.

“She said she loves you?” Alex asks a little taken aback.

“It was the first thing she said once I had rescued her,” Kara says and looks at Alex.

“Did you say it back?”

“I didn’t have time… There were people around…” Kara mumbles quietly.

“Well then you better go tell her.” Alex says with a smile, and a smile slowly spreads across the blonde’s face.

“Yeah. I need to,” She says and sets off to the med bay.

Kara stands outside of Lena’s room, seeing a doctor in there checking on her. Lena’s alive. And she’s alright. The doctor walks out and Lena looks down at the blanket, picking at it a little. Kara takes a deep breath and steps in the door frame, gently knocking. Lena’s head snaps up, and upon seeing Kara she blushes.

“Kara I-”

“I wanted to-” The two say at the same time and they both stop and smile at each other.

“You first,” Kara says and walks in the room.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said out there. I had no right saying that to you and I should have just said thank you. Because I’m very thankful that you saved me.” Lena says while looking at the Kryptonian. Kara shakes her head at Lena’s words and walks over to her bed.

“No. I don’t want you to apologize for what you said.”

“But Kara-”

“I love you too.” Kara says before Lena can say another word. Those vibrant green eyes widen and she looks up at Kara.

“Y-you do?” She asks and Kara nods her head and her eyes glance down at Lena’s lips.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks quietly. Her question is answered by Lena surging up and connecting their lips. Their kiss is sweet and gentle. And far too short for either woman’s liking. Lena leans back and lets out a few coughs.

“I’m sorry. I think there’s still some water in my lungs.” She says and Kara rubs Lena’s arm gently.

“Don’t you ever apologize for anything Lena,” She says, and that’s when a small cast around Lena’s wrist catches her eye. “What’s that? Did I grip you too hard?” Kara asks worriedly and gently rests her hand over Lena’s broken one.

“Oh. No. Henshaw did that when he kidnapped me,” Lena says bitterly, and Kara’s eyes go from looking worried to being stone cold.

“I swear I’m going to destroy him.” She says through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the cast.

“Hey, hey,” Lena says and cups Kara’s cheek. “Look at me,” She says softly, and Kara’s gaze meets Lena’s. “I’m alright. I’m here and I’m alive. Let’s enjoy right now, and get justice later.”

“Justice is a part of Superman’s motto. Mine is ‘Hope, help, and compassion for all’,” Kara says slightly disgruntled and Lena lets out a small laugh, and possibly mutters ‘dork’.

“You gave me hope while I was in that submarine,” She says quietly.

“Did I?”

“I knew you would save me. You cut it a little close, but you saved me,” Lena says with a small laugh, wanting Kara to relax a little.

“I’m glad you’re alright. I stopped by your office today with lunch and flowers so I could ask you out to dinner. I wanted to tell you over dinner that I loved you and wanted to date you,” Kara says bashfully and slightly blushes.

“You brought me flowers?” Lena asks surprised.

“Well yeah. You deserve them,” Kara says like it’s the most obvious thing in the universe.

“Come here,” Lena mumbles and then pulls Kara down for another kiss.

 

_So pull me up from down below_

_‘Cause I’m underneath the undertow_

_Come dry me off and hold me close_

_I need you now I need you most_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you ever want to chat with me my tumblr is @fishinwild


End file.
